


teacher's pet

by owlvsdove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/pseuds/owlvsdove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse gets scouted from the Academy by Melinda May. Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teacher's pet

 

“Hey, Morse,” Sharon cuts in between Bobbi and Gutierrez to roundhouse. They’re working on facing multiple assailants today.

“Less talking, more fighting, Carter,” Bobbi pants. Sharon lunges at her, smirking, and they’re both knocked to the ground, still wrestling.

“You see that woman up there?” Sharon asks between gritted teeth as she tries to subdue Bobbi. “Next to Hand.”

Bobbi looks in the direction of Sharon’s canted head, up to a viewing booth two floors above the open gym where they run combat drills.

“What about her?” Bobbi grunts, shifting her weight to roll Sharon onto her back.

“That’s Melinda May,” Sharon says. “Top Specialist, one of the youngest to reach Level 7. She’s here to scout.”

Bobbi raises an eyebrow. “And you’re tipping me off?”

The whistle blows, popping the fight-or-flight bubble and instantly defusing all tension. Bobbi rolls off of Sharon and helps her up.

“I’ve already been scouted,” Sharon says coyly, shrugging. “I thought you could use the heads up.”

Bobbi doesn’t know whether to be grateful or insulted. Sharon saunters away before she can decide.

 

 

 

Sure enough, Melinda May is introduced formally to Bobbi’s cadet class during the next morning’s assembly.

May gives a short speech that basically amounts to _please don’t come up to me to talk about your futures,_ but as her eyes scan the room, she lingers on Bobbi.

She’s not exactly sure what that means, but Bobbi Morse isn’t one to break a stare.

 

 

 

“You ever sneak off base?”

Bobbi makes a conscious effort not to gasp as May sneaks up on her. She ignores her heart slamming in her chest. “No. Of course not.”

May pauses, giving her a nameless look that amounts to calling bullshit, and asks again. “You ever sneak off base?”

“Yeah.”

“Where do cadets go to let off steam these days?”

“O’Donoghues,” Bobbi answered dutifully, reminding her of the long-standing dive bar where Ops kids hang out.

“Some things never change,” May says. “Meet me there after training. We can talk about your future.”

“I thought you didn’t want us to…” Bobbi trails off. Suddenly May’s presence feels very imposing, powerfully stanced in front of her.

“I can make an exception,” May says.

Bobbi’s cheeks grow warm.

 

 

 

They don’t actually stay at the bar that long.

May’s short, sure, but she’s strong, so when she pins Bobbi against the grubby wall of the bar bathroom, Bobbi bends to her will. And she couldn’t resist anyway. May carries the gravitas of real power with her everywhere she goes, and that crippled Bobbi as soon as she saw the agent saunter up to the bar.

Bobbi’s always been a bit of a teacher’s pet.

May’s mouth feels hot against hers, a magnetic little vice, trapping her in the most delicious way. Then again, all the woman needs to do is apply the slightest pressure to Bobbi’s shoulders with a flat hand and Bobbi’s kneeling before her, mouthing wantonly at the front of her pants.

May lets out a low grown. Bobbi feels a surge of pride.

“Wait, wait,” May stops her breathlessly. “You need to know, sleeping with me will in no way affect your placement after you graduate.”

“Of course not, Agent May,” Bobbi says, purposefully sugar sweet.

“I need to know that you understand,” May says very seriously. Bobbi admires that.

“I don’t need to sleep with anyone to get a leg up.”

“No, you don’t,” she agrees. It feels like support. Like mentorship.

It’s hot.

“Then respectfully, ma’am,” Bobbi says, looking up at her with wide eyes. “I’d like to continue our night.”

May lets out the slightest of breaths, pupils dilating.

“You shouldn’t say shit like that on your knees.” Bobbi tries to fight a winning smile. “Get up,” May commands. “And follow me.”

She does.

 


End file.
